Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${6x+3y = 57}$ ${-5x-3y = -52}$
Explanation: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $3y$ and $-3y$ cancel out. ${x = 5}$ Now that you know ${x = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {6x+3y = 57}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${6}{(5)}{ + 3y = 57}$ $30+3y = 57$ $30{-30} + 3y = 57{-30}$ $3y = 27$ $\dfrac{3y}{{3}} = \dfrac{27}{{3}}$ ${y = 9}$ You can also plug ${x = 5}$ into $\thinspace {-5x-3y = -52}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-5}{(5)}{ - 3y = -52}$ ${y = 9}$